1. Field of the Invention
The invention at hand relates to a method and a screw tap for producing a nut having a drive area and a clamping area which are produced as one piece, the nut having a bore that is fully engaged in the clamping and drive areas, with an at least partially cylindrical threaded section in the drive area and an at least partially conical threaded section in the clamping area. The invention also relates to a nut produced according to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nut produced by means of massive reshaping is known from DE 195 32 709, which has a drive area for the contact of a tool, an area for attaching on a component, as well as a clamping area that is slotted in longitudinal direction of the nut so that clamping tongues are arranged between two slots each in the circumference direction. Both the clamping area with the slots and clamping tongues, as well as the drive area are produced by means of massive reshaping, such as cold and/or hot extrusion. The nut's internal thread extends along the drive area at a diameter that is constant, and that is reduced at increasing distances from the drive area at least across part of the axial extension of the clamping area.
The thread of such a nut is usually produced on NC thread cutters, whereby the bore is initially bored cylindrically in the drive area, and conically in the clamping area, and the thread is then cut on the NC cutter. It is clear that such a production method is complicated and expensive. In both processes, the tool movement must occur in conformity of this taper.